cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Stop Believin'
The Glee version of "Don't Stop Believin'" is a cover version of the song by the American rock band Journey. It was performed many times in the television series, Glee. Cimorelli covered this version of the song and posted it on YouTube on October 4, 2010. Lyrics Amy and Dani // Christina, Katherina, Lisa, and Lauren: Daaa da-da // Da da da da Daaa da-da // Da da da da Daaa da-da // Da da da da Daaa da-da // Da da da da x2 Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train Going anywhere Christina with background vocals from Cimorelli: Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train Going anywhere Amy and Dani // Christina, Katherina, Lisa, and Lauren: Daaa da-da // Da da da da Daaa da-da // Da da da da Daaa da-da // Da da da da Daaa // Da da da da Cimorelli minus Dani: Da-daaa Dani with background vocals from Cimorelli: A singer in a smoky room Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: The smell of wine and cheap perfume Katherine and Dani with background vocals from Cimorelli: For a smile they can share the night It goes Katherine and Dani with Cimorelli: On and on and on and on Lisa and Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard The shadows searching in the night Streetlight people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Katherine and Amy with Cimorelli: Don't stop believin' Katherine and Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: Hold on to that feeling Katherine and Amy with Cimorelli: Streetlight people Katherine and Amy with Cimorelli: Don't stop believin' Katherine and Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: Hold on to that feeling Katherine and Amy with Cimorelli: Streetlight people Christina with background vocals from Cimorelli: Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Christina and Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: Paying anything to roll the dice Just one more time Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: Some will win Katherine and Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: Some will lose Some are born to sing the blues But while the movie never ends It goes Katherine and Amy with Cimorelli: On and on and on and on Lauren and Dani with background vocals from Cimorelli: Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard The shadows searching in the night Streetlight people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Katherine and Amy with Cimorelli: Don't stop believin' Katherine and Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: Hold on to that feeling Katherine and Amy with Cimorelli: Streetlight people Katherine and Amy with Cimorelli: Don't stop believin' Katherine and Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: Hold on to that feeling Katherine and Amy with Cimorelli: Streetlight people Katherine and Amy with Cimorelli: Don't stop Bloopers *Christina messes up twice. *Christina yells at the cats. Video Gallery "Don't Stop Believing", Glee Version - Cover by CIMORELLI! "Don't Stop Believing", GLEE version, cover by Cimorelli live at the WIN Awards|Live performance Category:Songs by Journey Category:Covers